


The Five Senses

by Rose_Newtmas_Holland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Calming down, I don't know, Other, The answer is, Why Did I Write This?, calm, practice, write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Newtmas_Holland/pseuds/Rose_Newtmas_Holland
Summary: So this is a thing I do if I freak out over something or if i'm bored or just anything that makes me feel bad.





	The Five Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairylights4672](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights4672/gifts).



Taste  
Sight  
Touch  
Smell  
Sound

I taste mint. My tongue rolls around in my mouth. Having eaten polo mints just minutes before, that's all I can taste. Maybe I can taste a tiny bit of that peach iced tea I had an hour ago. Or maybe some of that salt from the dinner I ate. But mostly mint.

I see my chromebook, my fingers flying over the keys. I’m writing this. I can see the glimmering ring from H&M on my right middle finger. I can see the letters on the screen, and behind my screen, I see the basement living room. I see the tv, the kitchen, the fridge, the remote controller, a pink horse toy, a table with mint wrappers and an empty snapple iced tea. I see so much, I can’t possibly describe or write about it all.

I’m touching my keyboard. I feel the flat squares being pressed down, and the ‘y’ key being slightly wedged. I bring my hand up to scratch my chest. I feel my nails scraping against my skin,making it red. My hand bumps against my triskelion necklace. It’s smooth and cool to touch. I feel my chromebook resting in my lap. I feel my feet being extremely warm from being underneath my thighs for so long. I feel my curly baby hairs resting against my face and my back and neck starting to ache from this buddha position.

I smell nothing. Nothing special at least. I smell the basement. The smell of humidity and enclosement. I can vaguely smell the dinner I ate not long ago. Suddenly a burst of mint hits my nose. I fix my eyes on the wrappers and figure the smell must come from there.

I hear the fridge. That annoying, buzzing, loud sound coming from it. It sounds like it’s about to explode. It’s so loud, my heads starting to hurt. I hear me shifting from the sofa up to a standing position. I walk over to the fridge and hear my lithe steps. I open the fridge and definitely hear it when I slam it closed again in hopes of the noise stopping. It does. And after the noise stops, there’s a quieter noise of the fridge working to keep cold. The sound of my fingers hitting the keys and the keys being pressed down are much more prominent now. 

The five senses.

**Author's Note:**

> So idk what this was, but I want to start just posting some of the shit I write, haha<3 Btw, I gifted this to Fairy, cause she's my internet best friend, and she really inspires me! I love you, Bitch, I ain't never gonna stop loving you, Bitch.


End file.
